


My Dear Teacher

by ellaine_mae



Series: My Dear Teacher [1]
Category: JYJ - Fandom
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellaine_mae/pseuds/ellaine_mae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoochun is Junsu’s tutor. He likes Junsu and is very fond of him. The problem was Junsu doesn’t seem to return his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dear Teacher

Title: **My Dear Teacher**

Author: ellaine_mae

Pairing: Yoosu

Genre: fluff, drama, romance

Rating: PG-13

 

Summary: Yoochun is Junsu’s tutor. He likes Junsu and is very fond of him. The problem was Junsu doesn’t seem to return his feelings.

 

A/N: Hi guys! Just a short break from Breathless, but I’m typing the next chappie already, please wait a bit. 

 

 

 

** My Dear Teacher **

 

 

June 2, 2009

 

 

Dear Yoochun-Songsaengnim,

 

I am in Seoul now after five years. Can you believe it? I’m in Seoul again! How I missed this city so much. I miss the places I used to hang out with my friends. I also miss the places we used to go to. I missed hanging out with you in the Han River. Do you remember that time? We got there late I think and I was having my usual bout of stubbornness. You drove me there when I threatened to leave our house. Oh, I remember that really well. Afterwards we walked; or rather after you pulled me and forced me to walk beside you. I think you tried to talk to me. I remember that too. But I was so full of drama that at that time I resented your words. I looked at it as scolding; you know I didn’t like being scolded. It hurt my ears. My mom did it always and I almost shouted at her one time for that. Don’t tell her.

 

Anyway, after the ‘talk’ you gave me a bottle of beer. It was my first beer you know? I don’t know if you know that. But anyway, I felt like a grown-up that time. I didn’t like the taste though; I still don’t like it now. But I was very grateful to you that time because you made me feel like an adult. I felt like I was one of your buddies, and I really appreciated that. You’re the only one who thought I was mature, so I respected you more for it. I should have thanked you then, songsaengnim. But I was so embarrassed. I didn’t know why. But I felt that if I said that, you’d laugh at me. Oh well, that’s in the past. I can thank you now.

 

Thank you for everything Yoochun-songsaengnim. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. You don’t know how much you’ve helped me. All your kind words and understanding really pushed me to do better. Now I think my success is also because of you. I want to at least do something for you. Just tell me anything that you need and I’ll do everything I can to help you. I promise you that. I am not Attorney Kim Junsu for nothing. There. I’m boasting, but I think I got that from you too. Don’t laugh. It’s true.

 

Songsaengnim, I really want to see you again. Can you spare me some time? I know you’re probably busy and all but I just want to see you. That is, if you also like to see me. Please give me an answer. I’ll be at the Dong-yong apartments. You can reach me at 010-2045-2352. I’ll be waiting.

 

 

Yours,

 

Kim Junsu

 

 

 

Yoochun read the letter again for the third time and he still couldn’t stop the hammering in his chest. _He_ wrote to him. After all this time. After all the time that he had waited, he finally wrote. And he said he wanted to see him but he was afraid that Yoochun might not want to see him. What a stupid idea! Of course Yoochun wanted to see him. He had wanted to see him for the longest time. He had waited for this for so long that Yoochun thought he would die without getting a glimpse of his student. 

 

His former student. Kim Junsu. Now a full-fledged lawyer. And he said it was all because of Yoochun. 

 

Reaching up to remove his eyeglasses, Yoochun pinched the bridge of his nose when a sudden ache formed at the back of his eyes. Saying that Kim Junsu was successful because of him always made him feel a bit uneasy. Yes, Junsu had been his student before but it was more of a tutor thing. Not really in the classroom sense. But the kid had always regarded him as his teacher. Yoochun had been delighted at that, especially when Junsu had called him songsaengnim, but it was also his downfall. Yes it was.

 

Six years ago, Yoochun was working as an engineer in a local company. He was over-worked and underpaid, the usual woes of the employed. He was starting to get burned out from everything in his life. He didn’t have a girlfriend because really what was the use of having one when he was gay? His co-workers were mostly married or in a relationship so that left Yoochun rather an outcast when they have get-togethers. He usually had some excuse to avoid those however and it really wasn’t that important to him. Yoochun only got his friends from high school and some from the university who knew what his preferences were. Men. But work and schedule and a lot of things prevented him from ever spending time with them. So it was a very boring life Yoochun was leading that time. That was until one of his co-workers suggested he took a student and earn money. 

 

“Are you serious?” he asked.

 

“Yes of course. It’s not like you’re busy after work or something.” 

 

“Well, I might be busy—“Yoochun started to protest but his friend, Jaejoong cut him off.

 

“Yoochun-ah, really. I’ve known you for two years now, don’t start lying to me.” Jaejoong said disdainfully.

 

Yoochun glared at him. “Well, I can’t be a tutor. I suck at teaching. That’s why I’m an engineer. You won’t see me teaching a bunch of kids in school anytime soon .” Yoochun said.

 

“No, you’re not really going to be in school. That’s a nightmare. You’ll just be a tutor. You’ll go to the kid’s house, teach the brat for a couple of hours or so, then you get the money and go home. It’s a really good way to earn dough. Looks at me, I’ve been teaching this kid for five months and I’m getting a good pay.”

 

Yoochun looked at his friend uncertainly. “I don’t know. I don’t even know what to teach or how to teach for god’s sake. How can I be a tutor? I’ll definitelybe a disaster.’

 

Jaejoong just smiled. “It’s very easy. You just look at the books, do some assignments and stuff. You know. You’ll be fine. And besides a lot of parents are obsessed in getting their kids tutors. You know that, right?”

 

“Right,” Yoochun reluctantly agreed, “but where will I get students?”

 

“No problem! That’s why I’m here. I’ll help you. Just be ready when I tell you.” His co-worker said with a smile then happily sprinted away from his desk.

 

That was how after a few weeks, Yoochun met Junsu. 

 

Junsu was a senior high school student that time. From what his mother had said, he was a studious kid. He wasn’t in the honours’ list but his grades were good enough. But these last few weeks had her worried. When Yoochun asked what could be wrong, she just said that Junsu has started behaving differently. She was concerned that maybe her son was going with the wrong set of friends. She wanted her son to graduate that year and pass his university entrance exams. She didn’t want any problem with Junsu’s future. So she decided to get a private tutor for her son and make sure that he’d get a good score in the uni. 

 

It was all well and good for Yoochun. He was very relieved that his tutee was at least studious. He thought he wouldn’t have a hard time teaching the kid. He was expecting the kid to be a bit pressured, a lot of seniors were at this time, but he hadn’t counted on the boy’s tendency to be a rebel. At this stage, Korean seniors were always hard at work and rebelling was just a waste of time because Korean parents could be very persuasive as regards their children’s studies especially if it would affect their future. Yoochun didn’t think a little ‘rebelling’ in his tutee’s part as a problem. Teenagers were often confused about a lot of stuff during this stage. 

 

The first session they had was at Junsu’s house. His mother and dad were both working so there was no one else there. They would go home well past at night. And Junsu was an only child so there was no distraction in the house if they were to study. Junsu’s mom said that her son would come in around seven at night. He would just need to relax for a bit, maybe 20-30 minutes before studying with Yoochun. Yoochun thought it was okay. He often finished work at six so he was at the Kims at exactly seven o’ clock. He couldn’t afford to be late on the first day of tutoring. Jaejoong would kill him if that happened. So he had to do his best. And besides he would just be teaching the kid for two hours thrice a week. No biggie.

 

Yoochun stood at the front of the house while waiting for Junsu. Ten minutes had passed and there was still no sign of the kid. He considered calling the kid’s parents to tell them that he might cancel today’s class. He got his phone in his hand when the kid came from around a corner and headed straight toward him. 

 

The kid, Kim Junsu, took him by surprise. First because he was almost as tall as Yoochun at eighteen. He resented that because he was shorter than him when he was at that age. Second because Yoochun didn’t expect the sheer attraction he would feel for the kid. Junsu’s features were average but his expression was intense. It made his toffee brown eyes sparkle with hidden depth and Yoochun noticed that although Junsu wasn’t smiling that instant, he knew instinctively that when he did his smile would be gorgeous and would definitely make his whole face light up. Junsu might be young but he had a bearing that hinted at what kind of man he would be in the future. A dependable guy, a bit stern but warm and generous.

 

He was exactly what Yoochun liked in guys. He was what Yoochun had been looking for in years. But he was his student. 

 

Shit.

 

And a _minor_. 

 

Double shit. 

 

What the hell was he thinking? He couldn’t feel attracted to him. He was a kid for god’s sake! Yoochun shook his head to clear his whirling thoughts. He just couldn’t think like this. He would be put in jail not to mention that he would lose his potential part-time job. And he needed money now. The thought of money made Yoochun stand a little straighter. So what if the _kid_ was attractive? Yes, he just had to remember that he was looking at a _kid_ then this stupid feeling would disappear. It had to disappear.

 

Junsu stopped in front of Yoochun, leaving only the safe distance of two yards between them. Yoochun thankfully had his emotions under control by that time so he was a bit confident of speaking to the _kid_ , Junsu. 

 

“Good afternoon. Are you Park Yoochun-sshi?” Junsu asked and inclined his head to the left.

 

Yoochun froze. Even Junsu’s voice was perfect. It was still a bit high but he found it endearing. Junsu was endearing. Yoochun felt his heart start hammering madly.

 

“Y-Yes? That’s me—I mean, I’m Park Yoochun. Nice to meet you.” Yoochun said, stammering a bit but quickly recovering. He held out his hand to Junsu and waited breathlessly for him to take it. 

 

Junsu looked at his hand as if unsure if he would take it. Just as Yoochun thought that he would be rejected, Junsu extended his hand, took Yoochun’s in a firm clasp then let go. 

 

“Nice to meet you too, sir.” Yoochun cringed inwardly at the word ‘sir’. Junsu didn’t notice anything and continued. “But I think there was sort of a misunderstanding here Park-sshi.” 

 

Yoochun frowned. “What do you mean?”

 

Junsu seemed to pause as he tried to form his thoughts. “I think _eomma_ forgot to tell you that I won’t need a tutor anymore. She should have informed you before hand. This is really embarrassing...”he said then he smiled.

 

The smile went straight to Yoochun’s heart. He was right. Junsu’s smile really made him very charming. It lit his whole face and showed his childish features. That thought made Yoochun pause. Junsu was a child. It dampened his interest a bit.

 

“Oh, really? Well, in that case, then I guess I don’t need to come here. Well—“Yoochun said in rush. He didn’t know why he felt very disappointed at the news but he was. _Maybe because you won’t see Junsu after this_. His inner self said which Yoochun annoyingly refused to acknowledge.

 

Junsu looked very apologetic and Yoochun could forgive him anything at that point. He quickly laughed to hide his burgeoning disappointment.

 

“Oh no, don’t worry about it Junsu-ah. It’s okay. I’ll just tell her thanks anyway.”

 

“It’s not necessary Park-sshi. I’ll tell her myself. So—“Junsu said. Clearly hinting that he would go in the house. 

 

Yoochun understood and said goodbye. “I’ll be going now then.”

 

Junsu nodded and opened the iron gate. He was at the door fishing for the keys in his pocket when Yoochun spoke again.

 

“It’s really nice to meet you Junsu-ah.” Yoochun smiled a little when Junsu looked back. 

 

“Yes. You too. Good night sir.” Junsu said before opening the door to the house. 

 

Yoochun began walking away from the house once Junsu was inside. He knew that he wouldn’t see Junsu again. Sighing, he quickly walked away from the Kims’ house while thinking that he had to look for another student to teach. Maybe it was a good thing that he wouldn’t teach Junsu anymore. If his attraction to the kid was any indication he would get into trouble if he spent another minute with him. Yoochun laughed to himself. Imagine him, being attracted to an eighteen-year-old? That would really be a disaster. Thank goodness he wouldn’t have that problem in his hands anymore.   
  


  



End file.
